


One Word

by Zilchtastic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, when they're done, when they're tangled together and just breathing it all out, he asks her if she's alright, if it hurt, if it was too much. Does she remember her word? Will she use it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word

It only takes one big hand to hold her down, pinned, wrists against the bedsheets. It only takes a little of his strength, so massive already, and she feels her own fragility, trembles at it under him. Bull's finger slides into her cunt before she's ready and she bites her lip against the pressure, the burn. His fingers are rough, huge like the rest of him, and he pushes in fast and hard until she's almost trying to curl _away_ from his hand. He leans down, bites at her throat, licks at the line of her pulse.

"Want me to stop?" he whispers.

She moans. He doesn't stop.

He adds another finger, and _oh_ , it's already this side of too much. She gasps, writhes, calls out to her gods. When he picks up the pace again, slamming his hand so hard against her she can hear every smack echo loud in the room, she even calls out to the Dread Wolf.

Iron Bull huffs with laughter. "Usually takes more to make you scream like that," he chides playfully. "Save a little blasphemy for when you're taking my cock, eh?"

She has a clever response to that all prepared in her head, but the air leaves her in a _whoosh_ as he flips her over, pins her just as easily on her stomach, and lies a stinging smack against her ass. Thought flees as he delivers another, and another. She cries out, and there aren't any words. She doesn't _need_ words.

"Had enough?" he asks. She can hear laughter in his voice, still.

She lifts her ass higher.

Later, when they're done, when they're tangled together and just breathing it all out, he asks her if she's alright, if it hurt, if it was too much. Does she remember her word? Will she use it?

"Of course I remember," she tells him, sighing contentedly. She burrows against his side, escaping the chill from the open balcony doors. "If I needed to use it, I would."

"Good girl," he says, and it warms something in her all the way down to her toes.

_He trusts me._ She sighs again as he pulls the blankets up over them both. _I trust him._ They were thoughts perfect in their simplicity.

"Kadan," he purrs, against her ear. _My heart._

"Kadan," she repeats. It's the only word she needs right now.


End file.
